Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server, and more particularly to a server which is capable of setting the operation mode of a storage unit according to the access state of the storage unit.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a user is capable of utilizing the network to store data in remote servers. For the purposes of user-access, the remote server continuously operates in a normal mode. Therefore, the server has a high level of power consumption. To reduce the amount of power consumed, the server may enter a sleep mode. When the server operates in a deep sleep mode, the server cannot immediately provide data to the user.